I Wanna Believe You
by blueshoes687
Summary: Ryou is leaving his Yami, even though he still loves him. Song-fic based on Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne. Ryou/Bakura


Hmm… Tell me what you think about this one. A lot of firsts here, first one-shot, first angst, first yaoi, first song-fic. And ya, I know the story doesn't fit the song that well, but this is what just popped in to my mind when I was listening to the song. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne. 

I Wanna Believe You…

By: Firedea

~_italics~ = _thought

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it will be ok.

Ya I try to believe you

But I don't…

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

*Sigh.*

Ryou stopped packing his suitcase and for the hundredth time he wondered if he was really doing the right thing. And for the hundredth time he decided it was. ~_As much as I don't want to do this, it has to be done_.~

So he continued packing and he soon came upon a shirt he had gotten last year for his birthday. The soft-spoken teen remembered how happy he had been to receive it, and how proud his boyfriend was that he liked it. But then he noticed an old bloodstain on the sleeve and it brought back memories of a much less joyous time. He recalled how that same boyfriend who gave him the shirt punched him in the face, causing his nose to start bleeding. The blow had been followed by several brutal kicks to the stomach. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out a different way.

I try to believe you

Not today.

I Don't know how I'll feel 

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

~_I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, and that he cares about me. After every time he says he'll never do it again and that next time he wont his anger get the better of him. But it always does.~_

Ryou finished packing his belongings. He carried his bag into the hallway and to the door in front of his Yami's room. Before knocking on the door, Ryou hesitated. ~_What if Bakura takes this the wrong way?~ _

The snowy-haired boy shook his head, pushing any doubt from it. He had to do this, for both of them. Ryou know that if his darker half ever seriously hurt him, that Bakura would never forgive himself. So the light raised his right hand and gave the oaken door two sturdy knocks.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

It's always been up to you

It's turning around it's up to me.

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't…

Give me a little time, leave me alone a little while.

Maybe it's not to late

No today.

I Don't know how I'll feel 

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Bakura opened the door and before he got to say a word, Ryou spoke up. "I'm leaving Bakura, I just can't stay here any longer. Not until you can control your anger." The smaller boy felt as if a dagger tore though his heart as he said these words and the dagger only twisted painfully when he say the shock and hurt in his other's eyes.

"Ryou, don't leave. You can't even begin to imagine how sorry I am. I swear to Ra himself I'll never hurt you again."

"I'm sorry Bakura, but I just don't believe that any more. You keep saying you'll change, but nothing ever does. Except I feel worse that I bought your false promises. I know that you love me, but you need time alone to work out your problems."

Deep down Bakura know this was true, but he couldn't stand the thought of being away from his hikari, even for one day. But he also realized that he need to in order to get over his anger issues. So he remained silent as he let the other half of his soul walk out the door. And for the first time in five millennia, the tomb robber cried

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Hey yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

And I know I'm not ready

Hey yeah yeah 

Hey yeah yeah

Maybe tomorrow

I Don't know how I'll feel 

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Ryou barely got past the front steps before he was overcome with worry and uneasiness. ~_How could I do this? I can't leave my Yami! And I have nowhere to go! I should just go back now and apologize to Bakura. _

No. I can't, I've gone too far to turn back now. And it won't be forever. This is only until he gets better. It shouldn't take too long, my dark has always been the stronger, more courageous half. But until that time. Goodbye.~ So the resolved teen continued on his way. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

And I want to believe you

When you tell me that it will

Be ok, I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today,

Tomorrow it may change.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^


End file.
